Catch of the Day
by Runic Knight
Summary: Haitus Sohma Kyou and Uotani Arisa? Who would have thought they'd be in the middle of a sparkling lake...together...alone? How this came to be.
1. 00 The Prologue

**Catch of the Day**

**Prologue // 00**

* * * * *

"I can't believe I got roped into this." Uotani Arisa remarked from her seat at the end of the canoe. It did seem to be a strange situation to be in. She, the Yankee, dressed in a long pleated skirt and blue blouse, was sitting in the middle of the crystal clear lake with a fishing rod in her hand with her classmate Sohma Kyou. He, at the other end of the canoe, had already taken one of the sparkling, eye-catching lures from the tackle box between them and had attached it to his fishing rod.

He cast out his line and extended it out into the water. "Are you going to start fishing or do you need me to help you?" he smirked at her as she stared into the box.

She looked back up at him and hastily grabbed a worm from the jar. "I don't need your help," she retorted. Without hesitation, she speared it through her hook. "Glad that isn't you, huh, Kyou?" She grinned. He almost winced at the look of contentment she got from the it - almost. Had she been Tohru, he absolutely would have had attach the creature for her. She was a lot different than Tohru, by far.

It was an interesting story of how they got out into that canoe so early that morning. He really hadn't planned on it. They were barely friends; their only connection was their friendship with Tohru.

Now how did this story begin?

  


**Random Author Notes**

Ah, I haven't updated any of my fics in ages. Bad Runic, bad! *swats self with an oversized flyswatter* As you may be able to tell, this is going to be a Kyoutani romance! Wahoo! (I love so many pairings, I can't help to write about so many.) Please enjoy this story! (I'm hoping to resume work on my incomplete fics this winter break, so sit tight!)


	2. 01 The Plan

**Catch of the Day**

**The Plan // 01**

* * * * *

It had started back on one fateful day in the school cafeteria around one of the circular tables. School had been dreary then, and almost everyone was noticing. Midterm exams were over, and it seemed like there wasn't really much schoolwork to be done. Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Kyou and Yuki ate their lunches slowly in silence, listening to the overwhelming talk of all the teenagers around them. It was one of those rare moments when there was no fighting words being tossed between the two feisty rivals Kyou and Yuki. It almost made a person want to find a camera to prove that this tranquil moment of time actually existed.

Tohru began strumming her fingers along the edge of the table; she had gotten an idea, and now she was itching to tell them all about it. She swallowed her food quickly as her strumming pace quickened, then stopped. All eyes settled on her.

"Everyone, I've got an idea. I was thinking that it would be fun to do something recreational and outdoorsy this weekend."

"What, like camping?" Saki asked, polishing off the last of her potato chips.

"Actually...yes." Tohru felt it sounded a lot less exciting when put so simply. 'How did she ever guess?' But she really wanted to try it! She had always wanted to go with her mother, but they had never gotten a chance to do it....

"Don't you think you've spent enough time in a tent in your life, Tohru?" Kyou asked, giving her a funny look.

"But this is totally different, Kyou-kun," she insisted. "This would be living off the land for survival for three whole days!"

"Wasn't that a lot like what you were doing before, Tohru?" Arisa grinned until a brief look of defeat crossed Tohru's features.

"But this time it would be for fun, and I would be with my best friends in the world!" Tohru said, completely convinced. She nodded with enthusiasm to each member of the table individually.

"I still don't think it would be a good idea, Honda-san," Yuki said in persuasion. "You get sick very easily. Rustic living like that isn't the best choice for a trip." Not to mention that placing he and Kyou in such close quarters with Tohru's female friends would not be the best idea. He could almost picture the transformations that would take place. One clumsy slip, and it would be over. They'd already had so many disastrous situations whenever they dropped by to visit Tohru at Shigure's house. It always caused a mess, and a trip together would be one complication they could live without in their already confusing lives.

"I'll just have to take really good care of myself, that's all!" Tohru said, all smiles, no worries.

He just couldn't let this idea get off the ground, for the sake of the curse. "Plus, it's not a good idea, with my bronchi." Yuki knew that he would most likely be fine, but it was just a white lie, what could be the harm?

'Damn Yuki, using pity to get what he wants,' Kyou scowled, grumbling to himself in his mind. Of course, he couldn't argue because he didn't want Tohru getting sick either.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that!" Tohru covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry Yuki-kun, I didn't realize! I don't want you to get sick!"

Yuki smiled. It was so like her, not worrying about herself, but going overboard when it came to others. But as he watched her frown, obviously dispirited that she wasn't able to come up with something for the five of them to do together that weekend. Comforting words spilled out of Yuki's mouth before he realized that he was giving in to her idea... sort of. He never could say no to her entirely. "We could always use the Sohma Beach House instead. That's somewhat like camping."

"You have a beach house? So like the prince to have one," Arisa scoffed, but she was inwardly impressed.

"Really? That's such a good idea! No wonder you're so good at organizing all of those trips for Student Council." Tohru was definitely pleased with his suggestion.

'What the hell is rat boy thinking?' Kyou covered his face with his palm for a few seconds before recovering. 

"It is settled then? To the beach house we will go."

  


**Random Author Notes**

Thanks to Yuki the Rat for the kind and quick review! *hugs*


End file.
